


Berath's Price

by Barbedbeat



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Revenge, divine revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 16:31:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbedbeat/pseuds/Barbedbeat
Summary: Berath's rage explodes, ravaging the Dyrwood in this dark mood piece.





	Berath's Price

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Расплата](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049944) by [Glololo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glololo/pseuds/Glololo)



The sky split open under the force of the storm, dark clouds ablaze with lightning.   
Thunder marked the instant of her incarnation, mortal shell splitting apart as her impossible form emerged, bursting into existence with otherworldly fury.   
Icy air filled her lungs as she spurred her steed forward, roaring her betrayal to the heavens.   
Her first victims did not scream; terror had clamped their throats shut at the sight of  _ her _ , and their lips had quivered with the weight of her name.    
_ “The Pallid Knight” _ .

Her blade sang with lust as it reaped soul after soul, her quiet ire flowing along with the Wheel’s steady revolvements.    
_ Four hundred and fifty. Four hundred and fifty one. Four hundred and fifty two. _   
The Usher’s tallying ticked on and on in their shared mind, a steady trickle of the cosmos’ very balance, congealing plain into their consciousness.

She closed her eyes, imbuing herself with essence, black hair swaying wildly as the wind surged in power, screaming with the agony of a thousand souls.    
Rain battered the soil and choked it with the blood of the slaughtered.   
The Dyrwood wept and howled, wracked by the Bîaŵac that swept its lands, its destructive force claiming life after life in a maelstrom of furor.   
Endless days crawled by, their dawns dark with grief, their dusks clouded by the tears of the mourning.

Until, one morning, the counting stopped.    
_ Two thousands, three hundred and fifty four. _   
The Pallid Knight tugged at her mare’s reins, bringing its trot to a halt.    
She dismounted at a crossroad, letting her gaze wander across her silent surroundings.   
Then, she took her horse’s muzzle between her hands, its fur warm against her heavy gauntlets. The eyes that met hers were docile and big, glimmering with the spark of a serene intelligence.   
“It is time”, she murmured.   
She unsheathed her sword, steering it towards its deathly course.   
Without a sound, the beast collapsed, blood pooling at its feet as it died its fated death.   
_ Two thousands, three hundred and fifty five. _   
Slowly, the Knight raised her head to the sky, and the storm was no more.   
She spread her arms, letting the wind caress her form, and closed her eyes.   
Tentacles of essence erupted from her core, swirling to engulf her figure, ensnaring light and sound alike in their roiling vacuum.    
An eldritch din shook the very fibers of existence, announcing her final ascent.   
Her last words rang through Hel, their meaning lost to all but one.   
_ “Our debt is repaid, Watcher of Caed Nua.” _

  
  



End file.
